


The Warning

by targaryxngorx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryxngorx/pseuds/targaryxngorx





	The Warning

The woman was tall, strange and vaguely familiar. Her clothes were dark; she wore a leather jacket, a black skirt, and a blood red shirt which contrasted Danielle's bright blue shirt and jeans. Danielle was eight years old, a week before she would make a decision that lasted until the end of her life. Danielle caught a glimpse of a silver blade intricately hidden beneath her skirt.

When the woman burst into Danielle's home, she had only said one word: "Don't." Danielle gripped a small baseball bat, belonging to her sister Emery, in her tiny hands.

"I need to know what day it is," Danielle said breathlessly. "I need to know... Now."

"It's uh- T-Tuesday. June twenty-fifth," Danielle stammered.

The intruder muttered a meaningful "Shit" before kneeling to Danielle's height.

"Listen, we really don't have time for all of this "I'm you and you're me" bullshit but I'm you and you're me, okay? It's not that hard of a concept."

"What do you-" The child started.

"You're going to test me, right? Listen to me closely. I'm Danielle Markette Walker, born on August thirteenth, 1990. My mother died because of me, and my father left. I hate my sister, and I love the forest. I'm you in 2011. This time in exactly a week, you will make a decision that will hurt you for the rest of your life. I need you to know this so maybe you can change our life."

Danielle seemed shocked to find out all of this at once.

"What will happen?" She asked the older version of herself.

"I'm not allowed to say or else I'll... Nevermind that," The older Danielle said, deciding that an eight year old didn't need to know the gruesome details of her daily torture.

"All you need to know is that if you don't take me seriously," She whispered, leaning close and cupping Dani's fair cheeks. Her eyes turned to a charcoal shade, starting at the pupil and extending to the rest of her eye. "This will happen."

Even as a child, Danielle knew what a demon was, and what they were capable of. She gasped, stepping back. The older Danielle stood, wiping her hands on her legs. Her eyes slowly changed back to their bright, pale green hue.

"My time here is running out," She said, wrapping her arms around her younger self. "When I leave here, I want you to hug Emery, okay? Tell her you love her."

Both Danielles were teary eyed as the floor sunk in as if it were rotten, and Danielle disappeared beneath it. This was her last chance, her only hope.


End file.
